You've Become a Part Of Me
by SkywardShadow
Summary: I've let myself become you! Songfic. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masahi Kishimoto. The song "Figure.09" (AWESOME SONG!) belongs to Linkin Park.

I am neither a professional manga artist nor a member of an awesome band.

Translation: DON'T OWN!!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
_Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them  
Sometimes I wonder why this is happening_

It's not something I wanted.

I didn't want to leave Konoha; my friends, the only family I have left. But it couldn't be helped.

_  
It's like nothing I can do would distract me when  
I think of how I shot myself in the back again_

It had to be done. Only when I cut myself off from those I care about can I truly become strong. You said it yourself, brother-I didn't have enough hate the last time we fought.

But I do now. I have more than enough.

_  
'Cause from the infinite words I could say I  
Put all pain you gave to me on display_

It hurts.

It hurts me. It hurts them-Naruto, Sakura-anyone who was foolish enough to care about me. The avenger. I should have know this would happen.

Why did I let myself get close to them?!

No..I can't think like that. I am strong now. I have nothing left but hate. The need for revenge.

The need to kill you.

And I can't lose that. It's all I have.

_  
But didn't realize instead of setting it free I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

But sometimes in the back of my mind, I wonder.

Just how different _are_ we?

It's a treacherous thought. I always want to scream in frustration after thinking it. But it's a valid question.

Am I becoming more like you?

_Never goes away_  
_Never goes away_

I can't deny it for long. Some part of me has already accepted the fact, as much as I hate it.

We both alienated our village, our home.

We both hurt the ones closest to us.

We both cut ourselves off, became the enemy, for power.

Are we really that different?__

And now  
You've become a part of me

_You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

No!

I argue with myself. Our situations are different. I want power in order to kill you. You wanted power in order to kill our family. To 'test the limits of your ability.' I have the right of way here. I need revenge for the Uchiha clan-_you killed them._

That's a new addition to my unwilling mental list: We both had the intention of killing the only blood family we had.__

Hearing your name the memories come back again  
I remember when it started happening

When I heard you were in Konoha again, I went for you immediately. I couldn't let such a perfect opportunity go to waste. I thought I was strong.

How very wrong I was.

You beat me like it was nothing. It _was_ nothing. _I_ was nothing.

I had minimal hate, therefore minimal strength. And you, brother-you pointed that out.

What a mistake. I swear, that mistake will be your end.

_  
I see you in every thought I had and then  
The thoughts slowly found words attached to them  
And I knew as they escaped away  
I was committing myself to them and every day_

I tested my own limits. I joined that snake Orochimaru, knowing that he only wanted to possess me and use me. I didn't care. As long as I killed you in the end, I could suffer anything.

Anything.

Even the pain of losing the one person who understood. Naruto was more of a brother than you ever were, and I lost him because of you.

_  
I regret saying those things 'cause now I see that I  
Took what I hated and made it a part of me_

They didn't understand-Sakura, Kakashi, they could _never_ understand.

You pretended, you lied. You acted the part of a loving big brother, and I adored you under that pretense.

And then you turned around and murdered our family. Mother, Father-everyone.

You are the villain. You are the enemy.

I will also become an enemy, if that's what it takes.

__

Never goes away  
Never goes away

I will kill anyone who gets in the way of my revenge.

I will kill them.

Then what separates me from you?!

__

And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here

_You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you_

I can't believe I'm thinking this.

__

Never goes away

That I would even consider the possibility that we are in any way alike.

_Never goes away_

But your face is always there. Laughing, because you think I'm in denial. Because you think we are…

_  
Never goes away  
Never goes away_

..the same.

__

Get away from me

It isn't true. I will never believe that.

_  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
Go_

It's impossible! You are the murderer, I am the avenger!

You are the evil; I am bringing justice to this whole nightmare. To you.

_  
Everything comes down the memories of  
You_

If I don't cling to that, I will fall apart.

But…

_  
I've kept it in but now I'm letting you  
Know_

We are deserters. We are enemies. We are traitors. We are dangerous.

_  
I let you go so get away from  
Me_

We would kill our best friends for the power to destroy each other. We would kill them without a blink.

_  
Give me my space back you gotta just  
Go_

No!!

Impossible!

All of my pain, my hatred, my hurt-it all spawns one way or another from _you_.

Uchiha Itachi.

My enemy. Not my brother, and in no way like me.

_  
Everything comes down the memories of  
You_

It's all your fault, brother. Everything is your fault!

You killed them! And you left me to take your place in the village.

As a prodigy hiding from the social world. Elite.

As a lonely kid stuck in a dark place where everyone expects the world from him.

And as an avenger, struggling to climb over the wall. The wall that keeps popping up in his stupid black cloak with the red clouds!

Red clouds? Really, you couldn't think of anything more threatening than _clouds_?

What genius woke up one morning and decided that _that_ was a good idea for the uniform of the most evil ninja organization in the world?!

But that's not the point..

_  
I've kept it but now I'm letting you  
Know_

You left so long ago, but I still saw you every day.

I still see you every day. You are always here.

In ponds, in mirrors, in katana blades and kunai knives, in memories.

In..

_  
I let you go_

In my own reflection.

__

And now  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be right here  
You've become a part of me  
You'll always be my fear  
I can't separate  
Myself from what I've done  
Giving up a part of me  
I've let myself become you

You are me. I am you.

Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Sasuke.

We are the same.

And that is the last thing in the world I ever wanted.

I will never admit to this particular revelation. It's too late to change who I am now.

It's too late to cage the avenger.

It's too late to take back what I've done.

And it's far too late to ask for forgiveness.

That last 'too late' is one that applies to you as well, brother. I will kill you. Soon.

__

I've let myself become you

Soon.

_  
I've let myself become lost inside these thoughts of you_

You will die. And then…

_  
Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become you_

…and then we will truly be the same.

**-End-**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: Meh..I am just not destined to write good songfics, am I?**

**Well, hope you weren't bored out of your mind. Reviews are greatly appreciated, but feel no obligation. Thanks for reading! -SS**


End file.
